I'll Always Be Here for You - NaLu one shot
by Sprinkles1116
Summary: Lucy walks home alone late at night and gets seriously injured. Natsu rushes to find her after she leaves the guild and soon finds her traumatized about something. Not very detailed, but contains rape. Srr, not good at summaries.
*Lucy's POV*

I slouched forward on the stool I was sitting on and sighed. Natsu had started another fight in the guild. It was just him and Gray until they hit Elfman with a chair who punched Gajeel. He ended up crashing into Jet who crashed into Droy and it just went on from there. Erza sat next to me drinking some tea and eating her favorite strawberry cake. I held the shaking Plue in my arms as I looked over to see Erza taking a sip of her tea.

"Are you sure it's okay for them to be fighting like this?"

"Of course it is." She was hit with a flying cup in the head. "They mean no harm to no one." She was hit by a flying table next. "They're just having a bit of fun." Her voice was strain now. A barrel came out of nowhere and hit her in the head like the rest of the objects. She was trying hard not to get frustrated until a shoe came flying and knocked over her piece of cake. "Uh….Erza?" I managed to squeak out.

She stood up and slammed her hand on the table. "WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT?!" Everyone stopped fighting and slowly backed away. When everyone had left Natsu and Gray stood in the middle of the room shaking violently. They pointed at each other and screamed, "HE DID IT!" Erza walked over there and had some 'bonding time' with them. After a couple minutes she walked back to the bar where she got another slice of cake. I looked at her and shivered. She may just be a girl, but when she's mad she's the most scariest thing I've ever seen.

"I'm gonna head home." I stood up and walked towards the exit of the guild. As I walked down the dark street with Plue in my arms I balanced on the rocks by the river. Someone suddenly wrapped their hand around my mouth and pulled me into a bear hug. I tried screaming and wiggling out, but the hands muffled the sound and kept me in place, and I was pulled into an alley where no one could see me.

"Quiet you brat! No one can save you now."

The man pushed me against the wall and pinned my arms down. I would've kicked him, but I was frozen in fear. Plue had disappeared the moment I was grabbed, but who knows if he told the other spirits what had happened. _Natsu… Please come and help me…_ A tear tried escaping my eyes, but I held it in. He placed wet kisses all over my neck and chest. He ripped my shirt and played with my chest. He slid his hand under my skirt and 'teased' me. The next thing he slid down there was very unpleasant. I let out a whimper as he shoved himself inside of me. He was violently thrusting into me for a couple of minutes before he finally stood up. He kicked me in the stomach a couple of times and stepped on my arm really hard. I let out a scream as I heard a snap coming from my elbow. He made sure to step on my ankle as hard as he could before he left the alley running.

When he was out of sight I let my tears fall. I curled up on the floor and sobbed. I stayed like this until someone entered the alley I was in. The person said something, but I couldn't make out what he exactly said. _Great. Another man to come and make me even more dirty. Why don't you just let me die already._ He came closer and repeated what he said. I tried to ignore him, but he kept coming closer and closer. He finally found me and ran up to me. I looked up at him and flinched when he took a step towards me. He tried to come near me again as I backed up into the wall behind me.

"Please don't hurt me…"

*Natsu's POV*

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT?!" Erza's scream made everyone quiet. Me and Gray stood behind all the fighting guild members as they slowly backed away. When we were in view I pointed at Gray and screamed, "HE DID IT!" Erza stood up and made her way over here. She quietly told us, "I think it's time we have some team bonding. Don't you think so too." We stood there frozen in fear before she punched me in the face. I quickly reacted and punched her back, but she dodged it which caused me to punch Gray. I started a whole new fight.

After a couple of minutes of fighting I was sprawled out on the floor with Gray on top of me while Erza ate some more cake. "I'm gonna head home." I looked up and saw Lucy leaving the guild with that weird spirit in her hands. I always forget it's name. Bloo? Blup? Poo? I don't really know. I usually leave the guild with Lucy to make sure she was safe, but I could barely stand up right now, especially with Gray on top of me. I tried to tell Lucy to wait for me, but Gray was a bit too heavy for me. By the time I got up Lucy had been gone for 10 minutes. I was getting a bit worried. Her street can get pretty dangerous at night.

"Guys, I'm leaving!" I ran towards the exit when I was stopped by someone.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Gray held me back and wouldn't let me go. I tried kicking and punching him, but he dodged them. "You didn't answer my question, hot head."

"I'm going home! Happy come on!"

"Aye, Sir!" He flew towards me and tried pulling me out of Gray's grip. "You're not going home. I know you too well, Natsu."

"I'm not lying!" I tried getting out of his grip.

"Yes, you are!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine! I'm going to check on Lucy, okay!"

"I knew it."

"Can you let me go now?" He let go and I ran away from him. I made it to Lucy's house and climbed in through the window. I couldn't smell her anywhere in the house. A little blue cat came flying in a bit later. He was out of breath and trying to calm me down.

"Lucy! Where are you! Lucy, I'm not playing! Come out!"

"N-Natsu, calm d-down!"

"Happy, go home. I'm going to find Lucy."

"Bu-But Natsu…"

"I'll be fine. Now go home." The little blue cat flew out the window and made his way home. I looked everywhere for Lucy, but after a while I decided to head back home and jumped out the window. On my way back I was able to smell Lucy's scent. I followed it and was led to an alley. I looked in but couldn't see anything. I smelled something else with her scent that sent me running through the alley. Blood.

"Lucy! Lucy, where are you!" I heard someone sobbing and ran towards the sound. I knocked over a couple of boxes on my way and heard a couple of whimpers. I saw a silhouette of someone on the floor. "Lucy? Is that you?" I walked towards the person on the floor as it backed up into a wall. I reached out to help the person.

"Please don't hurt me." I knew that voice. It was Lucy. I reached out for her again. She flinched and shielded her head.

"Lucy, it's me Natsu. I would never hurt you." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I took one step closer and she quickly went back into shielding herself. "I won't hurt you." I bent down next to her and put her arms down to reveal her face. She had tears all over her face. Her shirt was ripped just under her chest and her skirt was torn a bit. She had blood all over her thighs and her arm was turning a dark shade of purple. I grabbed her hand and tried helping her stand. She stood on one foot and whimpered whenever she applied pressure to her other one. Her arm hung lifeless next to her body as she held her elbow with her other arm.

I noticed how much pain she was in and picked her up. I carried her back to her house bridal style. When we got to her house I put her on her bed. She hung onto my shirt and wouldn't let go so I placed her on my lap and hugged her tight. "C'mon you should probably take a bath." I got up and ran a bath for her. When I went back into the room Lucy was sitting on the bed crying. I walked up to her and stared at her. I've never seen her so hurt before and it killed me. She looked up at me with watery eyes and began to sob. I hugged her before I carried her into the bathroom. I sat her down on the toilet and started leaving the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm stepping out so you could undress and take a bath."

"Natsu, I-I'm hurt. I can't do it myself." I blushed a bit before stepping back in the bathroom. I stood in front of Lucy and looked at her. Her arm was even more purple than before, but she couldn't really feel it. I knelt down and reached for her shirt. She flinched a bit when my arm touched her rib. I quickly backed away when I saw a tear in her eye. "I'm sorry, Lucy I didn't mean to!"

"It's fine. Just help me."

I nodded and reached for her shirt again. I pulled it over her head and uninjured arm and gently slipped it off of her broken arm. I removed her torn skirt only to leave her in her bra and underwear. We both blushed for we knew what I had to do next. I reached over to her bra clip and unhooked it. I slid the bra off her body and removed her underwear. She looked away in embarrassment as I blushed even harder. I helped her into bath as she flinched at the water touching her wounds.

After a couple of embarrassing minutes of bathing Lucy I finally took her out and helped her into her pajamas. I found some bandages in her cabinets and wrapped her arm and ankle. I was going to have Wendy heal her tomorrow. I laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. I was going to sleep on the couch until Lucy grabbed my wrist and held me back.

"Natsu...Can you stay with me?"

I looked at her and couldn't help but do what she said. I laid down next to her and wrapped my arm around her. Her ribs weren't broken, but she would have a couple of bruises on there. placed her hand on my chest as she rested her head on me. "Thank you, Natsu." I held back tears as I lightly kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in my arms.

"I'll always be here for you."

 **Thank you for reading! This is the first fanfiction I've posted, so if you could please comment on any mistakes I've made or how I can improve that would be a great help.**


End file.
